Shattered
by Fruitloop-chan
Summary: Running and hiding from a monster. Allen has been searching for clues to how to defeat it. The monster, the Heart has been looking for her and he won't stop till he will have her. Fem!Allen
1. Chapter 1

_**Loop:** Heya peeps! so this has been bugging in my brain and I want to let it all out. My brain couldn't stop from thinking. So yeah, to be honest im nursing my mom from her cancer and I have lack of sleep since then._

_So something pops in my brain and my perverted brain wanted it. Hell with it I need to write it down! so yeah, thank you guys for all of your support and thank you so much for praying for my mom ;v;_

_Also its like, what if Allen is a mom? ohoh I needed to write it :)_

_On with the story!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shattered<strong>_

_Chapter 1: Mother_

* * *

><p><em>The full moon shines luminously on the sky, giving a little light on the town below. A lone figure was running through the alleyways of the town. The tapping of her shoes were echoing through the streets. The lone figure's hood was covering her head and behind her was her trusty golden golem, Timcanpy. <em>

_What she doesn't know that the shadows were creeping to her as if it was alive, following her, stalking her every move._

"_Tim lets hurry" she said to her golem as it flapped his wings faster. _

_The figure looked to her right and saw that the inn that she was staying was ten steps away._

"_Go fly up and go in first, Tim. I'll be with you in a minute" she said and the golem nodded and flew up as ordered. When she looked up and saw that Tim made it in the window of their room. She was about to run for it when a cold hand held her wrist tight making her stop and yelp in pain. She was about to shout for help when a hand was placed to her mouth. "Ah, ah" the voice said in a mocking tone. Her culprit was dragging her to the dark corners of the alleyway; dragging her away from the inn. "We don't want to let everyone know that we are here and make a scene now, do we?" She looked at the one who was holding her with disgust. She was about to pull a talisman on her hand to defend herself but the culprit knew her next move and surprisingly hugged her tight making her surprise and lost focus. She was then slammed to the wall and her hands were above her head making her drop her talisman; the culprit holding her both hands with his right hand locked and firmed. He then hover his free hand to her hood and slowly removing it, showing her long brown hair and fierce grey silver eyes "What a surprise that I find you here, my dear, my luck sure doesn't fail me" he said as he leaned to her neck and sniffed her, sending shivers down to her spine. "Ah, oh how I missed you" he whispered to her ear. "I've searched for you seen your fiancée went into a killing spree, I thought that he killed you too, I was so worried"_

"_Let go of me you fucking monster!" she shouted and struggled. "Nea didn't kill his family" she said as she remembered the sadness and fear on her fiancée's eyes that time, the time when the Earl killed him, the Tragedy, as the Earl called it. "You made him do it! You made him kill and hurt the ones he cherished and loved! Monster!"_

_He frowned and looked into her eyes. "What do you mean by that, my dear Allen?" he said and put his free hand on her cheeks. "I didn't do anything to that Noah. That man was only using you. You were his little play toy. He never loved you. He wanted to hurt you, he killed his family just for testing his power, he's insane" he said and brushed her cheek. "When I received the news that you disappeared I thought that he killed you. I even sent my trusted and loyal guards just to search for you but I'm glad that you are safe"_

"_Don't play innocent on me" she spat. "I know what you did" she said and glared at him earning her a twitch. "I saw his memories, I saw you put something in Nea's mind. The moment you let him go, he was not of control of his body, it was against his will"_

_He grinned; his eyes glowed in emerald green. "I'm hurt" he said as he tightened his grip on her hands. "Here I thought that I planned it perfectly" he chuckled. "I thought that making him my puppet was one way ticket of getting rid of the Earl and his family and make you mine" he said and put his lips to her neck and sank his teeth to her flesh, making her stiffed. "I already made that stupid Earl kill him with his bare hands and making his family weak in force and you my dear, on my warm embrace, I win"_

_Allen's eyes felt lead. What has the monster done to her? She felt like she was melting. She has to get away quickly._

"_Don't resist it my dear…" He said as he place light kisses on her neck giving her a spark of pleasure that she doesn't understand. Her cheeks were flushed in cherry pink. Her eyes couldn't focus. Her breathing was hitched and labored. She felt hot, her blood boiling as if it was being burned. She felt a pressure being built up on her lower stomach, a need to release it. "I gave you a little poison that you will enjoy very much after I'm done" he said as he trailed down his free hand on her hips to her center stomach, unbuttoning her shirt from below. "I could give you pleasures beyond wonders Allen that even that Noah couldn't give you" She bit her lip to resist her from moaning as he slowly stroke her exposed skin; trailing up to her chest. She felt like being burned by his touch… but she won't let this monster get his satisfaction on her situation. _

"_Just give into me, be mine…"he whispered to her ear. His hot breath touched her skin sending another wave of pleasure into her. She doesn't want this. This was all wrong…_

"_Nea…" she muttered that even the monster couldn't hear her. "I'm sorry…" as her sight and her focus was slowly slipping away… "I love you, my dear Allen… I love you so much…" she heard him say like a mantra as he made his way to her neck and continued marking her, his hand touching her breast, playfully caressing it making the pressure on her lower stomach building up. "You are mine…and together we will create the one who will end the Earl's reign"_

_Allen looked into his glowing green eyes…_

"_Go to hell, Heart"_

* * *

><p>Allen woke up with a jolt with sweat trailing down her chin. She looked around and saw that she was in a train cabin. Her golden golem, Timcanpy was napping on her side and her little bag was on her leg. She sighed in relief. "It was just a dream" she muttered.<p>

"Mother?"

Allen looked in front of her and staring at her was a young man around fifteen years of age. He had purple spiky hair with unruly bangs and his eyes were grey just like hers. He wears long sleeve white clothes with a black vest and a red ribbon tied around his neck and worn white gloves on his hands. This young man looked just like him, her fiancée… she was glad. The time that her son was born, she was glad that he was her fiancée's son and not the monster's. She even named her baby after his father. 'Nea'

"Another nightmare?" her son asked with concern. Allen gave him a sad smile and shook her head. The nightmare was plaguing her from time to time and her son already knew what caused it. He already knew that she was lying. "Mother, I know that you're lying" he said and stared at her. "Was it him? The Heart?" he asked. Her son was still worried about her so she gave him a reassuring smile. "It's alright, Nea" she said and reached over him and pat his head like a kid. "It was just a nightmare, nothing to be worried and make a fuss about" Nea pouted as she continued to pat his head. "Mother, please stop patting my head, I'm not a little kid anymore" he said and pouted more.

Allen laughed and continued patting his head. "What are you saying, my adorable and cute Nea?" she smiled and put her hands on his cheeks. "You will always be my cute and brave little baby boy and always will be!~" she teased, earning her another pout from her son.

"Mom!" he whined. "You're embarrassing me!" he said as his silver eyes glared at her with irritation and she saw a tint of blush on his cheeks. "I'm already a grown man, mother. Not a little baby" he said.

Allen chuckled and pinched his cheeks. "That's not true!~ You will always be my baby, that will never change!~" she playfully said and hugged him tight.

Teasing her son was the best way to forget their conversation and for her to forget that nightmare. Nea already knew it and play along with her.

There was a knock on the door making the two stop from what they were doing. She muttered a spell that will cover Timcanpy from their sight temporarily. Nea put his finger on his mouth with the 'shh' gesture and Allen nodded. She covered her head with a hood to hide her face and she closed her eyes and pretended that she was blind, but what she was trying to do was to keep focusing on the spell to cover Timcanpy from plain sight and also to hide her silver eyes. They will have to make sure that no one saw her eyes especially if they are facing exorcists. The Innocence knew of her identity and she won't let that monster find her and risking her son's life on her little mistake.

As for now, she has to play a blind and mute sister. That role has been her cover since before her son was born.

Nea can handle this. She knew he can.

* * *

><p>His mother always loved to tease him but he already knew that she was in a lot of stress. He knew what happened to her. She was going through a lot, the death of his father, the monster that kept following her, all the running and hiding from the Exorcists and the Heart but even with all of that happened to her she kept walking forward, she raised him, she loved him with all of her heart, she made him happy and forget the tragedy that ever happened to her. She raised him to be a good boy and protected him from harm. The only thing that he could do to make her happy was him being there by her side. He will do everything on his power to protect her.<p>

They have been hiding from the Exorcists, the Black Order also Central and finding clues on where the Origin of the Cube and maybe there, they could find a way to destroy the Heart and his pesky guards, The Independent Innocence. Sure, finding the Heart and destroy it will destroy all the Innocence in the world but it was too risky to deal with that monster. The Heart has the power that matches the Earl and his loyal followers were powerful that matches any Noah combined. It will be suicide to fight them head on. So he and his mother were searching, searching for a way to defeat it and end the pointless war.

When his mother continued teasing him, he always felt lighter in the inside. So he played along with her until a knock on the door caught their attention. He made a 'shh' gesture to signal her mother to get ready. They made a little hand signal gestures when he was very young, a secret that his mother thought since they were running and hiding. Right now, he signaled her to play as a mute and blind sister and him the brother that was taking care of her as they travelled the world.

Nea opened the door of their cabin and saw boy with a girl and they were wearing black matching uniforms with a silver rose cross on their chest.

Exorcists…

"May I help you?" he asked. The chances of meeting exorcists were none to zero but it seems that luck wasn't on their side. Nea knew that the exorcists spelled trouble and he knew that if he was not careful enough, he and his mother will be in big trouble. He could feel the Innocence pulsing on them and he hoped that the Innocence they were holding was not giving them away from their location. Good thing was that his mother knew how to cover them from the Innocence's power. Bad thing was that, he has hoped that it won't recognize her.

"Sorry for disturbing you, sir, we don't have anywhere else to sit, the cabins on the train were full and we were wondering if me and my friend could sit with you" The girl with the green hair said to him.

Nea stared at the two. If he won't let them in, they will start suspecting him as if they were hiding something and they will barge in if he will refuse and if he will let them in, the Innocence might recognize his mother and that monster will come for her again. He won't let that happen to his mother…

"Is that so?" he smiled. "Please come in, we have plenty of spaces to spare here" he said as he move aside; letting the two exorcists in. He closed the door and went to his mother's side and sit beside her. "So where are you two going?" he asked the two exorcists as he observe them.

The female exorcist had green hair and was tied in a ponytail. She had violet eyes and looked like she's very nice and polite. He could feel the pulse of her Innocence just on her feet. An equipment-type it seems.

The male exorcist had red flaming hair with a black and green bandana. He also had a black eye patch on his right eye and on his visible eye were emerald green. He seemed to be a sharp observer, as the exorcist observed him and his mother. He could feel the pulse of his Innocence just on his right leg and when Nea took a glance, he saw a small toy hammer. Another equipment type.

The red head smiled. "We're just going to visit a friend in China" he said. The exorcist took a glance on his mother and observed her. With her hood down, only her mouth and closed eyes was seen. The red head was suspicious on them and he needed to distract him.

"Ah, is that so!" he said with a smile. "Me and my sis here were going there also" he moved his hand to her shoulder and gave her a pat. "We're just travelling there to see the Great Wall, isn't that right sis?" he said and his mother nodded. "By the way, my name is Jack and my sister's name is Gil, pleasure to meet you" he pulled out his hand to shake.

TBC

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Loop: Well, I just have to upload this story ;v; So yeah, it has been a rough month for us, always go in and out of the hospital, too much pressure lack of sleep. I'm now a caregiver of my mom and I'm proud. She's okay, but sadly she's deteriorating everyday..**

**I will just leave this story an update and such :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Shattered<strong>

Chapter 2: Trouble in the train and the tearing moment of a certain fat man

* * *

><p>Previously…<p>

"_Ah, is that so!" he said with a smile. "Me and my sis here were going there also" he moved his hand to her shoulder and gave her a pat. "We're just travelling there to see the Great Wall, isn't that right sis?" he said and his mother nodded. "By the way, my name is Jack and my sister's name is Gil, pleasure to meet you" he pulled out his hand to shake._

"Nice to meet you Jack" the exorcist girl said as she took his hand with a shake. "I'm Lenalee" she said as she gestured to her friend "…and this is Lavi" The red head nodded and gave him a grin. "Nice to meet cha'!" he greeted.

Nea nodded and gave them a smile. "Pleasure to meet you both" he said. He took a glance on the red head and noticed that he was giving glances to his mother. Did he know her? Or maybe that he was suspecting his mother that she was an Akuma?

Lenalee lifted her hand to his mother and noticed that she was not responding. Nea mentally chuckled at his mother's little act. "Sorry Miss Lenalee, but my sister is blind and can't see your hand" he said and gave her an awkward chuckle. "Is that so?" the girl frowned and noticed pity on her eyes. She was about to say sorry but he cut her off. "She is also mute so don't expect her to answer if you wanted to talk to her" he said as he scratched his head, making a little apologetic bow.

He took another glance from the red head and he seemed to observe his every movement including his mother. He then turned to the girl, Lenalee and started a little friendly conversation and maybe the red head will stop giving them observing glares. "If I may ask, who is this friend of yours in China?" he said and tilted his head.

Lenalee smiled and took something out of her pocket. Nea blinked as the girl presented him a picture of a red haired man. The man in the picture has long red spiky hair and had a half mask on his right side of his face. He was also wearing glasses. He seemed to be a weird man, Nea thought… and judging from his exorcist coat, the trim and the rose cross on his chest were gold, which means his level was a General.

"His name is Cross Marian, we are kind of searching for him, you see… and the people we ask said that he went to China" the girl said with a small smile. "Do you by any chance know him?" she asked.

Nea shook his head. "Sadly no, I don't know the man" he said earning him a frown from the girl exorcist.

For some reason the atmosphere around him dropped. It became cold… 'Strange' he thought. 'When did it become cold?' when he looked at his mother and noticed the tight grip on her clothes and the shaking of her hands. Does she know the man? He might ask her later… but the red head exorcist beat him to her.

"Gil, do you by any chance know Cross Marian?" Lavi said, his sharp emerald eye looking at her.

His mother looked up and her trembling continued but it was minimized that only he could see. He had hoped that the red head exorcist wouldn't notice it. When he looked at the Innocence, he could feel the pulse getting stronger. It was not that strong that could notify their accommodators but something about the pulse was very wrong… Did his mother drop the barrier? Did the Innocence sensed her? Crap…

It took a while to regain her calm posture… She looked at the male exorcist and gave him a nod. 'So she knew him this Cross Marian…' Nea thought.

"Sis you know the man?" Nea asked. His mother nodded and reached for his hand which he gladly offered to her. He opened his palm and she wrote something on it.

'He's your uncle'

Nea blinked and looked to his mother with a worried frown. 'This Cross Marian is his uncle?' he thought then something clicked into his mind. 'Does it mean that… the exorcists were searching for him? Was it an order to get him and use him as a hostage to pull them out?! That monster!' Nea frowned. This was not good… The Heart is too desperate.

Calm down Nea. His subconscious said at the back of his head. He must not jump to conclusions just yet. He doesn't know this Cross Marian, all he knows that this man is his uncle and an exorcist maybe working for the Heart or maybe the man ran away from the Order to get away from its clutches. He doesn't know… He just has to ask his mother later.

"What did she say?" the red head said and looked at them with a critical eye.

"Oh, ahh… she said that this Cross guy is a… womanizing bastard?" he said earning him a little chuckle from his mother. Nea looked at her. Hearing his mother's soft chuckles made him a little smile inside. Lenalee chuckled also but Lavi was giving them the 'I don't believe you look' which put Nea on the edge. "I see…" Lavi said, his eye was still looking at them suspiciously. "When and where do you by any chance met Cross? He kind of moves from place to place and it's hard to track the man down" the red head asked.

Nea looked at his mother as she write something on his palm.

'Tell the rabbit that I met Cross in a circus five years ago'

Five years ago? He and his mother were in a circus that year. Was it a lie? Or the truth? He will ask her later… "My sis said that she met this Cross five years ago in a circus" Nea relayed her answer to the exorcists looking at the red head.

"Five years ago?" Lenalee asked and looked at her with a frown. Nea tilted his head and could see a hint of doubt in her violet eyes. Does she saw something on her lie or truth? This was not good…

He saw Lavi whispering to the exorcist girl making her look at them with suspicious and doubt. 'This is bad…' he thought. If he won't make a plan soon…

He needed to keep it cool. He and his mother's life were on the line. The Innocence pulse from the exorcists were getting stronger than before and sooner or later they will notice it and they will be put into questioning or worst that monster will find them. He cursed on his mind. Were the Innocence sensed his mother lost control of her posture and lie? Why was the train so slow?! Was it a mistake that inviting this two exorcists inside?! If only there's something that could distract the two. Maybe an Akuma attack or something!

As if by chance there was an explosion.

The train rocked back and forth and Nea held and hugged his mother to protect her, hiding her now exposed face from the exorcists' eyes as the hood from her head fell down. "What the hell?!" Nea cursed and shouted. He didn't expect that his tiny little misfortune wish will come true. He and his bad luck, a blessing and also a curse. The explosions continued ringing on the train. Outside, they could hear screams of the people and the tapping of their shoes as they ran away from whatever attacked the train. The exorcists looked at them and told them to stay put as they will handle the situation. Lenalee looked Nea in the eyes. "Don't go outside the cabin"

'Fuck that idea' Nea thought as he stared at the violet eyes of the girl exorcist. If he and his mother will stay any longer here they might be killed straight away by the Akuma or Akumas that lurk about. "Are you two both lost your mind?!" he shouted at them. "We're sitting ducks here if we don't run and get away from whatever just attacked the train" The two exorcists opened the cabin's door, ignoring his shouts and activated their Innocence ready for battle. "Just do what we say and maybe the both of you will live through another day" the red haired exorcist, Lavi said to them as if telling the assurance of their lives and then they were gone as they ran off to the source of the attack. Does every exorcist in the Order just have too much pride in them? No wonder they will get easily killed in battles. He does hope that the Akumas that they are dealing with were only mindless Level One's, if not, they will be in a very tight spot here to escape. He looked at his mother with worry. She was heaving, sweat rolled down to her delicate face. Her fingers were trembling with fear.

"He knows…" she said as she opened her eyes. The life from her eyes was gone as it was replaced by fear and anxiety. Her color was paler than before "…he knows we're here" Nea took her trembling hands and clutched it tight. "Who knows we're here?" he asked with worry. No it couldn't be… Nea thought as he looked at his mother's trembling fragile form. Could it be the monster? She slowly looked at him in the eyes.

"…The Heart"

Nea gritted his teeth. "Fuck" he cursed. That monster somehow broke his mother's protective spell. With two Innocence, that monster must have noticed her presence and used it to channel his energy to force her to put the protective spell up making her drain all of her energy. When the pulse of the Innocence were getting higher… Nea mentally facepalmed. Why haven't he seen it sooner?

He held his mother's shoulder and looked at her in the eyes. He and his mother must get away. Fast. Soon, Apochyphos, the lap dog of the Heart will come and they will be in big trouble. "Mom…"he said as she looked at him. He must not panic. Panicking will get everything worst. "That monster will never get us, so don't worry" he said and gave her a small smile. "I'm here and when I'm here that monster will never get you or me" he gave her a hug. He looked at his mother and saw the life on her eyes were back and her trembling ceased.

"My little boy all grown up!" she said with a smile. "Just like your father… always know what to say" The good and happy atmosphere around her glow.

Nea could only sigh in relief. His mother was now good and back to her good and happy self. But it was not the time to be jolly. The train was under attacked and there was another explosion not far from here. "Mom, we need to get out of here and fast" He grabbed his things and also hers. His mother grabbed Timcanpy and they exited the cabin and run off the opposite way.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Do you think you can hide from me forever my sweet Allen?" <strong>_

The venomous voice of the monster echoed through her mind as she and her son ran at the top of the train, searching for a door to get out.

"_**Ah, don't look at me like that my dear, it's not your fault"**_

From the darkness of her mind, his voice kept on replaying.

"**It's the Noah's offspring that blew your cover"**

He spat with a hint of disappointment on his tone. She felt cold. As if the monster's ghostly hand was on her skin, touching her every being as if the monster was just beside her, gently whispering to her ear.

"_**Do you honestly believe that I could NOT remember the face of the Noah that I use as a puppet to destroy that Earl's pathetic family?"**_

He chuckled. Anger and fear were all she felt. She could feel the monster's cold hands took hold of her and hugged her tight in a possessive way, suffocating her

"_**Ah, what a shame, maybe next time we'll be lucky"**_

She grimace. She shook her head to get rid of the monster's voice on her mind. She looked at her back and saw a cloud of smoke from the previous explosion. The train was long and there was no luck of finding any doors to escape through. Her son was in front of her, looking another way of an exit. If the train will hit a tunnel soon, they will be in the dark and the Akuma might use it to its advantages to fight the exorcist and by chance kill them, her and her son.

"Mother, this way" Nea said to her as he opened the last door of the train and saw their getaway exit at the last train cabin. He smiled at her and looked at the door. He took a breath in and as if in a blink of an eye he kicked the door away. She saw the blurry scenery outside. Now it was her turn, she took a deep breath and muttered a spell to protect them both once they will jump out the train.

"LOOK OUT!"

Allen turned around and saw a black and red blur. Her heart skipped a beat then all she could feel was pain. Pain on her back and on her head. She had hoped that she will not have a concussion after this. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a boy with red hair and a bandanna. She looked at his clothes and noticed that it was an exorcist uniform. Oh no…

The red haired exorcist groaned in pain and turned around and faced her. His visible emerald eye looked at her. "STRIKE!" he shouted.

Allen's eyebrow twitched. The voice was familiar. Ah yes, the rabbit that was with them earlier. She could feel a hand on her shoulder and noticed that the rabbit helped her stand.

"Are you alright miss? A-re you hurt?" he asked.

"I'm fine" she answered and dusted herself.

"LAVI BEHIND YOU!"

They both look at the incoming attack of an Akuma. Its sharp sword like hands was slammed to where they were standing a couple of minutes ago. Allen blinked and noticed that she was on the arms of a girl and when she looked at her side she saw the red haired exorcist looking so pale.

"Die exorcist scum!" the Akuma shouted as another attack came for them.

Then darkness filled their line of vision. They must have hit the tunnel. She closed her eyes and waited for the attack. She heard her son scream for her. She waited and waited… Seconds… Minutes have passed…

She opened her eyes and saw the Akuma, stood frozen in spot. Its eyes were empty and its mouth hanged open. She saw her son stood frozen as well with eyes filled with panic. The exorcists also were frozen shocked at the frozen Akuma.

"Master Earl…" the Akuma muttered. Its claws pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "Understood…" Allen's heartbeat fasten. Did the Earl just stop the Akuma from attacking?

All of the sudden she saw a blur pass through to her and noticed that the exorcists were not by her side. She turned around and noticed them on the back. Beaten.

"I apologize for my act, Lady Walker but it's the Master's order"

"Eh?"

Allen blinked from confusion then all of the sudden she was grabbed by the Akuma in the waist.

"Mom!" Nea shouted and ran to the Akuma ready to punch him but the Akuma was faster and grabbed him on the leg. Holding him up-side down. "What the fuck let me go!" Her son shouted and kicked the Akuma's hand using his free leg but it was no use. It held them tight but not too tight that they could be injured or bruised, it won't let go any time sooner. The Akuma looked at him. "Master Earl said that he needs you to talk to you both…"

This is bad… very bad… She was not ready to face the Earl. She was not ready to face the wrath of the Earl or his deadly hugs for that matter… It's been fifteen years that she hasn't seen the Earl and she also haven't said anything about Nea also. Adam will be furious.

She swallowed the lump that stuck to her throat.

The Akuma jumped up smashing through the roof of the train and flew to who knows where.

Somewhere in the Ark…

The fat man known as the Earl looked down to his unfinished knitted green gloves. He just stopped from his knitting and tears were running through his eyes. "She's alive…" he muttered. "Alive…" he cries even more. "…and they have a child, such good news!~" It was wonderful news indeed. The smile of his face grew wider. "I wonder why she hid junior Nea from me" he said as if talking to someone in the room but there was none. He tilted his head and hummed. Did they eat well? He could only imagine all those years without eating properly! He knows her big appetite and he sure hope that Nea junior didn't inherited it. If he did, he pictured them starving all those years without proper food diet.

Moving around the world… Is that what she and her son been doing? He knew that Allen was jobless and practiced her magic without pay. He wondered why Allen hasn't come home yet all those years ago. After the tragedy happened… Where his brother; Nea, gone into rampage killing every Noah, he was not in control, he could remember when he was on his arms, dying, telling him that he was sorry, he didn't want what happened, telling him that it was all the Heart's doing. His last request was to look after Allen…

He and Road have searched for her, looking for clues that she might be alive… The time after the Tragedy, they went to where the couples lived and saw the damage that was inflicted. The walls were covered with claw scratches, the sofa's were ripped into pieces, Allen's books were burned to ashes. The photoalbum that he gave to the two was now ruined, every picture of his family, Nea was ripped into pieces and what remains to be only the picture of her. The picture frame that the two cherished, the picture was Nea and Allen showing of the rings, knowing that they were engaged if he remembered correctly, what remains of that picture was a ripped picture of Nea with Allen's picture missing. He knew who have inflicted the damage. He knew it was the Innocence…

The Heart was a monster, much crueler than him.

After those years he hasn't given up. He has sent off Akumas to search for her. Even now…

He tilted his head to the other side. She could have at least gone home. He and Road could have help her raise little junior Nea. He shall prepare a big feast for them!~ He hummed again…

"You seemed to be in a good mood Earl"

The Earl looked to his side and noticed Tyki. "Ah Tyki-pon!" he said. "Just the man that I wanted to see"

Tyki raised an eyebrow and stared at him. "I want you to fetch someone in China" he said and clapped his hands. "She's someone very important for the family and I want you to treat her and her son good, she's with an Akuma"

Tyki sighed and shook his head. "Yes Earl"

"Oh and Tyki-pon"

Tyki turned around. "What is it Earl?"

"Please do watch yourself and take care"

Tyki blinked and looked at the Earl like he was insane.

TBC

* * *

><p>Next update: Poker with Allen and Tyki :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Loop: I'm just going to update this for a while just to at least cover some of my inactivity. So yeah, I don't have internet. But it's okay. My mom is good, she's fine, just can't stand on her own two feet. It's just that I'm just sad that the cancer have taking a toll out of her. Just so you know, every week, we go back to the hospital just to blood transfuse her.**

**The hospital was good, the food was spicy as always, the room is super cold and I'm sick. It's okay though. Thank you so much for all of your support and will try my best to update all of my fictions :D**

**Thank you so much everyone! Hearts all over I could give you all**

**Oh and just to clear things up **

**Allen is 33 in the story, Nea is 15 and Tyki is 22 I think. Allen can't age because the Heart has done something like a curse. I will explain it in the future chapters to come :D**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Shattered<strong>

Chapter 3: Of Pokers and Wine

* * *

><p>Allen and her son were on a cheap inn somewhere in China. The Akuma that kidnapped her and her son was now guarding outside their room, not letting anyone inside or them to get out. She bet that the Earl must have given it an order. 'Not let them off your sight order'. She sighed and rubbed her golem's head to distract herself. The Earl must have sent a Noah to fetch them. She hummed and wondered, who might be it? Road? Or the Earl? She shivered at the idea of the Earl being the one to get them. The idea of being crashed by the man's death hug… or his wrath…<p>

Nea was on his bed, trying to sleep but in the end he rolls over and sat at the edge of the bed looking at her with curiosity in his eyes.

"Can't sleep?" she said with a smile.

Her son sighed and nod.

"Something on your mind, Nea?" she asked.

Nea scratched the back of his head. "The fact that the Akuma is standing just outside our door and the monster that found us out, I'm a little scared and worried…" Nea confessed. "What's going to happen? Why did it take us here?" he asked. "I shouldn't have let those two exorcists in, it's my fault and the monster's lap dog might find us sooner if we stay here for long mom... and I know that the Akuma just outside this room is no match for it" he looked down, his hands on his knees. Allen looked at her son with worry. She put down Timcanpy and walked to her stressed son, sitting beside him as she curled her fingers on his spiky hair, giving him comfort.

"And this Cross Marian? I haven't heard him and yet you told me that he's my uncle. You didn't tell me that I have an uncle who is an exorcist and a general for that matter, is he in our side or not?" he asked, his eyes were swimming with fear and confusion.

Allen hummed and pulled her son's head to her lap, gently brushing his hair just like a troubled child who just had a bad and awful dream. "Nea…" she said his name "…my brave boy" her mother instinct kicked in. "It's okay, we're going to be fine, isn't that what you told me back in the train?" she smiled. "Don't overthink, the lap dog won't find us, my brave little boy, don't forget, your mother is a powerful magician, I can handle what that monster can throw at me, he couldn't find us all those years, he can't find us out now." She grins. "It was not your fault… the two exorcists were there and his influence, the Innocence, supporting him, near us, getting through us…" she said as she continued brushing her son's hair. "We we're lucky that the Akuma put us here, lucky enough that the Earl stopped it from killing us" she said with a wary smile.

"Why mom?"

Allen blinked and momentarily stopped what she was doing.

"Why did the Earl call off that Akuma? What does he want from us?"

Allen could only sigh and continued what she stopped. "Nea… the Earl, just want a little talk, that's all" she said. "I bet your Uncle Cross might have done a prank on him or something" she giggled. She could hear her son chuckle. "Who is this Cross anyway mom? Is he on our side?" he asked her. She gave a nod and closed her eyes. "Yes, my good, womanizing, drunkard of a brother, Cross, is on our side of the war" she said. "Your Uncle Cross, he was chosen by the Innocence but not influenced by it, so don't worry about him being a puppet in that monster's fingers."

Nea nodded in understanding. She felt that the aura around him relaxed, which was good.

"It was because of your uncle Cross that I met your father" she giggled. "Really?" her son asked with curiosity and wonder. "Yes, well enough about that" she said and looked at the clock. It was ten in the evening.

"Still can't sleep?" she asked Nea and he nodded. She giggled. "What do you say we ditch the guard and get to the bars, earn a quick buck and get far away from here as possible?" she said and Nea could only smile in return.

* * *

><p>Tyki walked through the streets at night in his noble human form, looking for a bar to drink or play some Poker to pass the time. The Earl won't know and afterall, he could communicate with the Akuma and tell them were this special person that the Earl mentioned. This person can wait. He needed a drink.<p>

Just in the corner he spot one bar and went in. The people were busy at their drinks, chatting and some people were gathered to one side of the bar.

"Royal Straight Flush!"

Tyki blinked and noticed the voice was a girl. _A girl playing Poker, in a place like this? He thought. _He went close to the table, moving some of the people that were blocking his way. Once he arrived at the table, he noticed the pile of money on the side, covering the player's figure. The men that lost their cards looked at their opponent with a critical eye. This girl must be a pro.

"You are cheating, little girl" one of the players said with mock.

The girl chuckled. "You don't have any proof that I'm cheating" she said and with amusement on her voice. Oh? Tyki was amused. He wanted to know this player for some reason. His inner Noah was peeking, a feel of recognition on the girl's voice.

"Another round?" the girl said and he heard the shuffling of the cards. Some of the men were backing out but the one who mocked the girl still stands and the other who seemed to be desperate to beat her. Tyki was now curious. He wanted to see who was this girl that robbed all the men off their money, he shall see. He sat on one of the empty table and both of the remaining men looked at him. "A new challenger eh?" one of the men mused. He didn't bother the men, what he was curious was the girl. He looked at the side, where the girl was sitting. Tyki could only gape at her. She has long and shiny white hair, her skin was white as snow and when her eyes opened and looked at him, he could see the mercury orbs staring back at him. She looked so pure and clean. She looked like an angel that was sent from the heavens.

He noticed that she became stiffed, her gloved fingers stopped shuffling the cards. Her mouth slightly opened and whispered something that he wished he could hear.

His inner Noah jumped in excitement, he was struggling to get out and go to the girl, to her side, to have her.

The girl shook her head and focused on shuffling on the cards. Then the game start.

Tyki looked at his cards, it was a bad combination. He peeked to the men and the girl. The girl has the most unreadable poker face that he ever encountered. This was going to be hard.

After a few rounds, the girl won in a landslide. Tyki couldn't believe it, he doesn't see any of her tricks. If they were playing strip poker, he might end up on his boxers for sure. Even he's cheating and using his powers to cheat, he can't even beat her. The girl stood up and with her was the bag of cash that she won. She was leaving. No! his subconscious and Noah screams at him.

He needed to know her, know her name, he never felt like this before, his heartbeat was faster, his Noah was going wild.

He stood up, following her through the crowd of people. There was a boy went to her. The boy had purple hair just like Road and his eyes were silver just like the girl. She said something to him and the boy chuckled. What disturbed him was that the boy was like a split image of _him… _only younger.

Her boyfriend?

The boy offered her a glass of water and she gladly took it. He led her to a free table and sat there. She was talking to the boy. His jealousy spiked, he slowly went to the table. Both of them looked at him, and the boy gawked like he saw a ghost. The girl was a different story, she choked on the water that she was drinking and coughed. Tyki gave her a handkerchief. "Here" he said with a smile. "I'm sorry that I startled you" Tyki apologized and pulled a free chair.

The girl was blushing. She took his handkerchief and wipe her mouth, not looking at him.

"For a girl, you can play poker like you know what you are doing" he said and the boy raised a brow while the girl still didn't look at him. "Tell me, menina… how did you do it?" Tyki eyed the girl who stared at him back. "First of all, sir, I didn't cheat" she said with a smile. "It's just pure luck" she tilted her head and when he stared at her even more, he observed the tint blush on her cheeks were darker. "Is that so?" Tyki observed her. She was stiff, she can't even look at him in the eye.

The boy caught his attention. His silver eyes were eyeing him, observing his every move. "If you came here to talk about how she done it, she won't tell, even I wanted to learn how she won every game of poker" the boy forced a smile. "Nea!" she said and pinched the boy's ear. "Don't you dare play this kind of game" she scolded him like a child. "I'm sorry" the boy pouted. The girl sighed and let go of the boy. She then looked at him and gave him a smile. "I apologize, sir. By the way my name is Allen Walker" Tyki rose an eyebrow. "You're wondering why my name is a boy's name, don't ask, my brother named me like this and I like it" she gave him a sheepish shrugged. _Wait, what does she mean she was named by her brother? She doesn't have any parents?_ She then gestured to the boy. "This is Nea, my so- I mean my little brother" Tyki looked at the boy, Nea. So the boy is not her boyfriend? Good, at least that means he might have a chance to have her. "It's a pleasure to meet you both" he smiled. His Noah was bouncing around like a child, he never thought that it was possible. _It's her, it's her! _It chants like a mantra. Strange… his noah knows her?

"Where are you two from? Judging by your accent you're not from around here" he asked the two.

"We move around" Nea grinned. "But originally, we're from England" Allen said with a hint of amusement. The waiter went to their table with a red bottle of wine. Tyki couldn't help but look at the bottle. The siblings must have ordered this but they were too young to even drink.

"Thank you" Allen gave the waiter a smile and a tip.

"Aren't you two a little too young to drink wine?" Tyki eyed her as she pop the bottle open. "No, the wine is for sister, it's been a week of a rough and edges, she needs a break" Nea said earning Allen a soft smile.

"Would you like some wine…?" Allen trailed of and gave him a glass. "I apologize, my name's Tyki Mikk and yes I would like some thank you"

"So what brings you here in this side of the world?" he asked.

Nea tilted his head and grab a glass of lemon juice. "We just wanted to see the sight, that's all" Allen nodded and sipped her glass of wine. "What about you, Mr. Mikk?" she looked at him. "Please call me Tyki" he smiled. "I'm just here to visit someone" he shrugged and sipped his glass. "Someone?" she asked and looked at him with curiosity.

"Just a friend of my friend, he said that she had to attend a dinner party, I'm just a messenger" he said his lie with a slice of truth with a sigh.

She giggled and they chat.

After hours of talking to her and her brother, Tyki learned that the girl and her brother were travelling performers, they travelled the world to perform to earn money and meet new people, they even share their stories of their misfortune adventures, and it seems that the siblings attract bad luck. But that doesn't matter. To Tyki's surprise, the girl was very open towards him. Maybe it was the wine? Speaking of the wine, Allen drank three bottles, and she's clearly drunk.

"Another wine here please!" Allen said as she caught the attention of the waiter. Nea shook his head and grabbed her hand. "That's enough, you drank too much" he then stood up. "Sis, I'll be right back, I'll fetch you a glass of water, don't go anywhere okay?" Allen smiled and nodded. "Okay dokey Nea" she gave him a thumb's up and he left.

Now it was Tyki and her left. He observed her. She was looking at the empty wine glass. Her eyes were half lidded, her pale cheeks were in a cherry color, and her mercury orbs were cloudy and distant.

"You know, Tyki…" she said and smiled suddenly. "You reminded me a lot of my late husband except for the hair and formality"

Wait what? Tyki's eyes widen. This was a surprise. Husband? She looked too young to be married. Wait, what does she mean by late? Did her husband just passed away? Wow, the wine was seriously taking a toll out of her. The boy did mention that their week was terrible… Tyki's mind processed. Is that why she was comfortable and honest with him? Just because he reminded of her late husband? Who just recently passed away? He just hoped that she didn't attract the attention of the Earl… she could die!

She giggled and looked back at the empty wine glass. "He was a good man, a little nut and screws lose in the head but his funny and reasonable" she said and twirl her petite fingers over the wine glass' tip as if creating a sound out of it. "He was a musician, he could play almost all the instruments he could hold into but he liked the piano very much" she smiled and her eyes were distant. "I remember him giving me some piano tips and lessons, ah the good old days, even if he taught me, I failed miserably on playing the piano" As if remembering a memory. Tyki couldn't believe this… the wine was making her tell some of her secrets and life. _Well isn't that you wanted? _His subconscious looked at him with a little frown and his arms crossed.

Tyki couldn't help his curiosity spike. He leaned in. "What happened to him?" he asked. Allen frowned and stopped what she was doing. "A monster killed him" she said and she bit her lip. Oh… an akuma killed him…

"I'm sorry to hear that…" he apologized to her. She wasn't looking at him but he could see a ghostly smile on her angelic face. "It's okay, Tyki, we need to move on and walk our path, keep moving forward, that's what my husband and my brother-in-law always tell me" she smiled and look at him. Tyki smiled and lifted his hand towards her face, as he touched her skin, even with his gloves, he could feel a spark of electricity that came alive to his system. He brushed his thumb to her heated cheeks. "You're a brave woman, menina and I bet that wherever your husband is, he's very proud of you" he smiled. Her eyes were cloudy but something in those eyes… they were fierce and he saw the fire in them.

"Tyki…" her voice waver but a big warm smile greeted him. "Thank you…" she leaned in and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Tyki was shocked at her respond. The electricity spiked even further, his blood was singing. He was restraining himself on not to touch her. His Noah was trying to get out and it was hard to control it. "You're such a gentleman, Tyki and very sweet too" she giggled.

The boy arrived and his face was filled panic.

"We have to go" he then grabbed her. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Mikk but me and sis have to somewhere else, have a good night" he dragged her away. Tyki wanted to talk to her more, get to know her more. To be by her side, to comfort her.

"Good night, Tyki, hope to see you soon" she said to him and gave him a smile that will appear to his dreams tonight. Hopefully

Once they were off his line of sight, he felt a familiar tug. Just two tables from the right, he could feel it. The anger on his inner Noah rose, wanting to destroy. Innocence. Of all the timing. He looked at the source and saw two exorcists, a girl and a boy. Strange, what's an exorcist doing here? A bar of all places

TBC

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading! Next chapter is the Fallen One :D<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Loop:** I want to read more Poker Pair fics! gah! So anyways, I'm just posting this because I will not have internet tomorrow or another week. I wanted to write Allen's past here but... I have lack of time to make it. Thanks a lot everyone for the favs, follows and reviews! I really love it :D

Christmas is just around the corner and we are stuck in the hospital. It's okay though :D Oh, I just finished writing a crossover of FF7 and Dgm im not posting it yet because I dont have any plot on it yet so yeah...

Now on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Shattere<strong>**d**

Chapter 4: Fallen

* * *

><p>Somewhere deep in the rooms of Central, Vatican… there was a man that looked about in his late twenty's was looking at the tall window of his room, admiring at the view of the city he inhabited and yet his eyes were distant. His toxic green eyes were cloudy, his blond platinum hair was in a mess of after waking up and he was wearing a big smile on his face.<p>

Only a few only knew of his identity, let alone existed.

He was the one who defeated the Earl seven thousands years ago, the one who was the source of the power which every exorcists held. The man who holds the power of the Order, its people.

He was known as the Heart.

The man gave a sheepish grin as he touched the tall window glass on his room, as if seeing something through it. "She's beautiful as I remember… more beautiful than before" he muttered.

He hugged himself as if he was hugging something in the air. His smile was full of joy and happiness. His happiness was even giving him goosebumps and lit up the fire on his veins.

His eyes darted to one direction of his room, looking at a painting just in front of his bed.

The painting was a girl with long brown hair. Her silver eyes were full of life and innocence in them. Her skin was white as snow, not too pale, not too tanned, just the perfect tone to his liking. She was wearing a white sundress and a red ribbon tied around her neck. On her hands holding a book and as if like a picture taken, she was looking at the camera, her soft smile was relaxed, capturing the perfect moment of her, taking his breath away.

"Allen…" he smiled and touched the edge of the painting. His eyes were full of eagerness and determination, and deep within those determined eyes were full of lust and love. It held too many promises.

"Soon, I'll have you in my arms, keeping you warm and tight"

The Heart smiled even more. Oh how he remembered the day he first laid eyes on her. He couldn't get it out of his mind. Her touch, her being, her fighting spirit. It gave him shivers down to his spine just thinking about it.

* * *

><p><em>He was searching for the Earl of Millennium's hideout, to where he and his family were hiding. He was this close on destroying the earl once again, earning him another victory on this little war he gladly started.<em>

_He ended up in a small town in Britain and in the middle of nowhere. The town was busy. Children were playing on the streets of hopscotch and tag. Adults were minding their own business as they come and go. Couples holding hands showing their affection. _

_Humans were interesting he admitted, they were creative, helpful, the way they live a normal life, oblivious on the war that was going on between light and dark. _

_The way that they could feel, love, sorrow, pain, betrayal, happiness, sadness... To him, a being who existed without emotion traits of humans, wondered, why he was made that way._

_The only answer he knows that he was perfect, pure from sin._

_He was not as low as a human being and he won't step to that border line. He was much more superior, much more compare to the Noahs and the Earl. He was perfection._

_Humans were only pieces of this world, items to be used and thrown away, he used them to fight the war for him not to be exposed. Using them as puppets to fight the Earl, his family and Akumas. After all, his identity was still unknown to the Earl even all those years._

_Human emotions were traits that will make him soiled. Emotions were a hindrance. It will make him lose the battle between him and the Earl and he won't make that happen. He always wins. _

_While walking through the streets of the town, he stopped in front of the store, the store was full of candies and sweets. Candies were sweet and some were sour. He tried one of them a long time ago and he liked it. Humans were imaginative about creating things for their pleasure. He was thinking of buying one… till…_

_He then saw her reflection in the mirror._

_He turned around and saw a girl, around fifteen years of age a little short on her age… Her hair was long and reddish brown. Her smile was the beautiful smile he ever saw in his life for thousands of years. Her eyes were silver like mercury and it was full of spirit and courage. Her skin was white as snow. But what caught him was her soul… it was pure. So pure and innocent. He could see on her soul that she was strong, brave, fearless, fierce and powerful. He has never seen like it in his entire life. It illuminated a light just like the sun._

_She's breath taking and for the first time in seven thousand years… he felt his heart beat._

_His blood was raging like fire on his veins, his heart beating fast and he even swear that he could hear every beat of it. She was light, she was so bright that he wanted to reach for her. He wanted that light for his own._

_He followed her and turned to every corner. Watching her like a hawk. Following her like a shadow._

_The girl was hugging five books on her chest and she was walking fast as if in a hurry. Her smile didn't waver on her beautiful face._

_When it was the right time, he pretended that he was in a hurry and bumped into her._

_He felt his blood boiled. Electric like fire was rushing through his veins. It was the first time he experience this… It was foreign to him, unknown and yet it was heavenly and divine._

"_I'm so sorry!" the girl said, panicking while picking up her books. He looked at the books she held and noticed that some of it was magic spells and runes. _

"_Its okay, my dear" he said and picked up her books. "Here I'll help you pick up these" he accidentally touched her hand while reaching for the book. The fire in him bloomed much greater. His blood sang from her touch. He looked up and saw her face. Her cheeks were pink and her silver eyes were confused._

_Did she felt what he felt?_

_What is this feeling? This delicious feeling in him?_

_He was snapped from his daze once the girl apologized and thanked to him. "I'm sorry, Mister and thank you for helping me" she said and the tint of blush was still on her cheeks, her books on her arms._

"_I got to go, my brother might be looking for me"_

_Don't go._

_She left him in a hurry without saying another word._

_Her touch… he wanted more of it, he wanted to feel the foreign emotion that he thought that he never had._

_Is this what humans feel? Love? Is this what love feels?_

_He followed her to her home, it was a small little house in the golden grain fields just outside of town near the forest. It was old, dusty, and vines were growing around the house. The house was old that he could swear that one blow it will fall._

_It made him angry, the girl doesn't deserve to live in a place like this. She deserves more!_

_In a small window of their house, he looked at her, hiding behind the trees. There she was, looking so happy and excited. It made him smile, looking at her so happy makes his heart at peace. Using his high sense of hearing he eavesdropped on their conversation._

"_Cross, I have something for you!~"_

"_What is it?" It sounded like a boy, this must be the brother that she told him._

_She pulled out the books that she was carrying with her a while ago. "I just bought you presents!"_

"_And where the hell did you get the money?" the boy asked with caution on his tone._

_The girl pouted. He smiled just looking at her. She looked so adorable in that pout. "I played a few rounds of Poker in the bar"_

_The hell? A bar?! He held the tree and gripped it tight that it took some of the bark, smashing it on his bare hands. A bar is dangerous and it will get her in trouble._

"_What the hell are you thinking?!" the boy shouted. "Why did you even go to that place, are you going to get yourself killed?!"_

_That's what he said. He was going to like her brother._

"_Cross, I know that you're mad at me but you don't have to worry, there's no harm done, I disguise myself as a boy"_

"_What if some of the men will get you there? Did you even think of that?"_

"_Cross, look I'm sorry okay? I just wanted to buy you a present" She held the books on her arms tight. "I know that your birthday was yesterday… and I thought that I want to give you something but I didn't have enough money yet to buy the whole set of volumes... It's the advance magic spells that we always wanted to buy since we were young" _

"_Idiot little sister" the boy appeared on his sight, he noticed the blood like flame hair that was tied in a ponytail. He had glasses and brown eyes. This must be Cross, he thought and judging by his looks he looked to be around eighteen years old._

"_I'm just worried about you, idiot" Cross gave her a little knock on the head. "Your safety is much more important than these magic books" he said._

"_I know…" the girl pouted again._

"_Just don't do it again okay? As your big brother, it's my job to look after you and protect you"_

_The girl giggled. "Love you too, Cross"_

_Cross gave her a sheepish smile but then frowned. "Nea came by today."_

_Wait who's Nea?_

"_Oh?" the girl blushed. "What did he say?"_

"_He said that he and Mana are free by tomorrow and they wanted to practice with you the spell that you thought them a week ago"_

"_Really?" her silver eyes were bright and filled with excitement. "That's great! I can't wait to see them!"_

"_Allen…" Cross said with a smile. "I bet they can't wait to see you too"_

_Allen. Is that her name? He smiled and continued to watch from the shadows. Now he knows the name of the human that caught his heart. Such a 'unique' name for a girl._

_He smiled. He will find a way… find a way to make her fall for him, just like what she had done to him…_

"_I can't wait for tomorrow then!" Allen smiled and blushed._

_He will know her, know all about Allen, what she like and wanted…_

_He will find out who is this Nea… It seems that he caught her heart too…_

* * *

><p>A loud scream inside of his head snap him from the memory. He put his hand on his head and gave a heavy sigh. "A traitor eh?" The scream on his head were getting louder and louder. He looked back at the window with his eyes looked from the distance. "It seems an exorcist had betrayed me"<p>

He sighed and rubbed his head. "It's your fault exorcist that you have betrayed me, now you have to pay the price"

* * *

><p>"Nea, what's the rush?" Allen tilted her head and looked at her son. He was supporting her from her drunk state. Well, she could walk on her own but Nea just wouldn't let her.<p>

Her son looked at her, she still could see the panic on his eyes. "It's the two exorcists from the train" Allen could only stare at him. Seriously? What were they doing in a bar of all places? A moment of thinking then it hit her. They were searching for her brother Cross, and Cross always in the bars or strip clubs for that matter! She heaved a sigh. Timcanpy appeared out of nowhere and landed on Nea's head. Good thing that he wasn't eaten by a cat or that would worsen their situation. "Why can't our luck change for once?" Nea muttered and she giggled.

"Then our lives would be boring" she said in declaration and she looked at the sky. "Mother, you are insane" He said and sighed to her statement. "But I guess you are right, our lives will be boring if we were bless with good luck" He chuckled in agreement. She smiled and gave her son a small peck in the cheek. "I'm so proud of you, my little boy"

"Mom you are doing it again" Nea pouted.

"I'm your mother, it's my job to embarrass you" she said with a glee.

Nea looked at her, defeated but smiled after, forgetting what happened a few minutes ago.

To Allen, their luck wasn't all that bad. Sure, they were in a pickle, always running and hiding from the Heart and its lap dogs, from the Black Order and Central. But she was blessed that she had her son with her, healthy and happy and ready to face the challenges straight ahead, just like his father. She smiled and couldn't help but remember a certain gentleman that reminded her of _him_.

Tyki Mikk… Of all the possibilities to even meet a man that looked exactly like him… He was nice, sweet, and she couldn't help but see him as her late fiancée when they talk at the bar. The first time she met him, the time while they were playing Poker. She couldn't concentrate, her fingers were stiff like the blood on her fingers drained away… for the first time of all those years of playing Poker, she was intimidated by him.

She couldn't get her eyes to look at him that long. He looked exactly like Nea and act a little bit of him as well. It was maddening. It reminded her of him a lot. Memories that she spent with _him_ before _the Tragedy_… It played to her mind like a broken recorder when she was with Tyki. The time his fingers brushed her face, it was gentle, caring just like_ him_. It made her blood sing and rushed through her body.

Does fate really want to screw her up?

Does fate want her to start all over again?

She looked up at the sky and looked at the full moon. She hoped that she could meet the gentleman again, to get to know him better but for now, they have a mission, a mission to destroy the monster, the monster that ruined her life and her family. If it knows about Tyki… the Tragedy may repeat again. She doesn't want him to be involved in their war. She doesn't want it to happen ever again.

"Mom… you better look at this…" Her son's panicked voice snapped her from her trance.

She looked at to where Nea was looking and saw a cloud of smoke just on the mountains but what she could see was a white giant 'thing' hovering towards the town. _Shit! _She cursed under her breath. The thing doesn't have arms, legs and a head for that matter. The neck where the head should be had a halo that shines like a star. But Allen knew what "the thing" was…

A Fallen One…

Allen knew what the fallen ones were… Her brother Cross, wrote it to her about it when he was still a scientist in the Science Division. Cross wrote to her the dark secrets and experiments of the Order… how the Black Order was "Force Synchronizing" the Innocence to the selected few people to add to their army of exorcists but failed miserably, making them a "Fallen One". He said that Fallen Ones were failed experiments; they ended up dead after they are forced to synchronize to the Innocence. But he had a theory, a theory that the 'once' Accommodator can be a Fallen One too if the Innocence sees him as a liability in the war.

Innocence…

Innocence were unpredictable and dangerous weapons. It chooses its Accommodator that the Heart will easily use and control like puppets. Its victim will be rid of their freedom to choose. Making them fight a war that they are no match to win. The monster knows if the Accommodator doesn't have any use of him anymore, he can do what he pleases. The war was only to his entertainment. A game of chess between him and the Earl. He will throw away the pieces that will make him lose the battle.

This Fallen one… was unfortunate.

This was bad, really bad. A fallen one, in a place like this? Looking at the situation, the Fallen One looked like a wild and uncontrollable Innocence. Out of control Innocence won't choose its victims, it will destroy no matter what… this will kill everyone, everyone who will stood and block its path, if they won't get out of the place soon, they might die! Adrenaline rushed through her veins, flashing away the drowsiness on her state. Her mouth opened and shouted to her son...

"RUN NEA!"

Nea was snapped at his daze and followed. They run at the opposite direction, getting away from the thing as far as possible. They can't fight the rampaging Innocence. They don't have the power to stop it.

"Mother what the hell is that thing?!" Nea shouted as they turned to a corner. They still continued to run, getting to the bamboo forest that was miles away. "A Fallen One, an Innocence that is out of control" she answered. Her heart was on her throat. It was difficult to breath. As if they were heard by it, it began to hover to their direction, light beams that sprout out of its torso, it began to destroy the buildings that the beam touches. Killing everybody…

Screams of the civilians echoed through the streets. The town's people began to run too. One by one, they saw them being killed. It was a bloodbath.

Allen couldn't stomach what she saw. Screams of help, cries of the children who lost their parents. The streets were painted in blood and chaos.

She looked at to the side, she saw a huge rock that was fast approaching them. She pulled out a talisman under her sleeves. "Guard" she muttered. She produced a shield to deflect the rock, changing its trajectory. They continued to ran, still not dropping the shield. Nea muttered something. "Stupid Innocence" and "Curse the Heart"

She looked behind her, the Fallen One has stopped at its tracks but continued randomly sprouting beams everywhere. It was destroying the town. Then something clicked into her mind.

Tyki… "Oh no" she muttered and still looking back. The man was still in the town, he might end up dead! Oh no, oh no. Her heart broke into millions of pieces. She will not forgive herself if he died. She couldn't save _him_ from the Heart. If Tyki would die from the rampaging Innocence, it's like replaying of her fiancée's death all over again. It will forever haunt her in her memories.

"We have to go back" Allen said earning her a glare from her son. "Are you insane, mom?" he said to her with the I-don't-know-what-you-are-thinking-but-we-are-not-going-back look. Allen frowned and hid her fear. She looked at him in the eyes. "We have to stop this thing from killing everyone" she said with a frown and stopped on her feet. "I don't want to see any more bloodshed Nea" she said. "I don't want that monster spread any more tragedy" Allen closed her fists; she turned around, walking away from her son. "Mom!" Nea shouted and gritted his teeth. "You'll die if you face that monster!"

"Keep Timcanpy safe" she looked at her son, ignoring his protest, she gave him an assuring smile.

"Don't worry, my little boy, I can handle this"

"Mom, don't do this!"

"Find a safe place Nea, I'll be back"

"Mother!"

Then she disappeared.

* * *

><p>Running through the destroyed streets of the town, she jumped from roof to roof, dodging the beams that the fallen one cast. She readied her talismans. She only got two hundred talismans left in her pocket and sleeves, it was not enough to take the monster down but it will do weaken it. She will save some of it for later.<p>

Five meters left, she was in front of the Fallen One. She jumped high using ten talismans to support her jump. She was on the air. She pulled out eighty talismans in front of the thing. It circled around it and Allen pulled a hand sign. "Bind!" she muttered a spell.

Blue like lightning illuminated to the talismans that encircling the Fallen One. The rampaging Innocence shrieked in pain and continued to attack, trying to break free from the binds. Allen hold her ground, blood was oozing out of her hand as the monster continued to struggle. She held the monster in place, securing it so that it won't do any more damage in the town, searching for a weakness or anything that she can use to weaken the monster.

Just on the Fallen One's chest, where its heart supposed to be, Allen noticed a figure. A human… a man…

Allen's heart stopped at the sight. Tears were on the man's eyes, he opens his mouth and said something but she couldn't hear. Allen clearly saw that the man was suffering inside and out. The Innocence was making him suffer and wishing for his death. Allen could see that the man on the Fallen One's chest is the power source that makes the thing move. She could see his faint aura slowly eaten away.

It's like his soul was eaten by the Innocence…

She couldn't stomach the fact.

Another attack from the Fallen One, it made Allen's hand crack. She cried as pain shot through her hand. She remained her posture, ignoring the pain… the thing was powerful, she needed to drain its energy not too much and pull the man out fast. She muttered another spell to reinforce the talismans that was circling the rampaging Innocence. It continued to struggle and banging on the binds.

"**You are one feisty and arrogant woman, Allen**"

Oh no. Allen's heart stopped for a second, the monster has broken to her mind barriers again, breaking her concentration. Another bang coming from the monster and it was free. Her hand was thrown to her side and it sent shockwave of pain throughout her arm. 'FUCK!' she cursed and held her arm to ease the pain but it was useless. The pain was unbearable, she looked at the thing and it was in front of her.

"**Why can't you just give up already?**"

She quickly made a hand seal to shield herself, she was fast enough to cast it. She was caught by the Fallen One. It charged its beam at her and she was shot directly.

She screamed from the burning pain that was resonating in her. Her shield that she cast was protecting her from burning into a crisp but it was still too much. Every second of her spell, it made her bones on her arm cracked even more, sending jolts of pain in her nervous system.

When the beam died down, Allen stood, her eyes were blank and smoke was imitating from her body.

"**If you just give up, I couldn't have hurt you**"

She was out of the air and falling fast. Everything was dark…

"**I'm sorry that I hurt you my love, but everything will be fine, once I'm done with this traitor**"

She pulled another hand sign, her hand shot another pain through her system but ignored it.

"I'm sorry" She muttered an apology.

Her remaining talismans shot up to the sky. It opened as the talismans were up there, circling the monster.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you from the monster" she was talking to the man who became the Fallen. She could see the man's face full of pain and suffering.

The talismans formed a giant like cross. "Please forgive me" she whispered and as if the man heard her the tears stopped from his face.

"Cross Grave!" she shouted.

The giant cross from the sky fell and directly hit the man in the fallen one.

The fallen one was pieced, shrieked in pain.

Allen's senses became dull, the pain was unbearable, her sight and hearing was slowly failing her and the last thing she heard was her son's voice.

"Mother!"

* * *

><p>Riding Timcanpy, he caught his mother as she fell from the sky, defeated by the thing that was made of Innocence. He looked to his mother's arms, both bleeding and twitching from the pain.<p>

"Mother, wake up" he shook his mother.

"Mom, please, wake up"

The thing that was pierced by his mother's spell was falling from the sky. Timcanpy landed on the bamboo forest, away from the town. The exorcists might have seen them and there's no escape, they needed to stay low.

His mother's arm were badly injured and he could only do was to bandage it. If only he knew how healing spells work!

Timcanpy returned to his smaller self and landed on his head, looking so worried to her.

Nea carried his mother to safety, to a little cave to hide themselves till his mother recovered. He waited…

He couldn't shake the feeling that they were being followed…

He stayed in guard. Readied himself.

"Boy?"

Nea blinked and turned around to see the man they met a few hours ago. Tyki Mikk…

What was he doing here?

"What are you doing here?"

Tyki hurried towards them, ignoring his question. Nea could only see in him the worry and anxiety.

"How is she?" Tyki asked worriedly.

Nea felt comfortable around him, like the feeling that he knew the man long. "I could be lying if I said she's okay" he said as he looked at his mother. The bleeding has stopped but her arms were still twitching.

"Is there anything I could help with, boy?" Tyki asked. He shook his head and gave a sigh.

"I'll stay guard and watch then…"

Tyki sat next to him. Nea blinked and tilted his head but for some reason he trusted him.

"I don't know what you are planning, but I trust you, don't do anything stupid"

Tyki laughed and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry too much, boy" he said and smiled. "It's the least I can do when you and she gave me a good night"

Nea smiled and his worry lifted.

But they do not know that someone was watching, slowly approaching the cave.

TBC

Thank you so much for reading :) Till next time!


End file.
